A consistent problem with assembling gear trains is proper alignment of the gears in the train. Typically, the assembler will have to use multiple tools to perform adjustments to the train once it is assembled. If such adjustments are not made, then improper backlash can result, causing excessive wear and premature failure of the gears involved.
Further, the conventional assembly of a motor pinion gear, within backlash tolerance, to a driven gear when the driven gear is mounted on a live shaft and electrically biased requires having either too much backlash or the need for an assembly tool. Past designs incorporated brackets, cantilevered shafts, and set-up/alignment tools to ensure proper pinion to gear mesh. As many as three tolerances are added together to determine the gear mesh backlash in prior art systems, which allows the introduction of too much error into the assembly.
To aid the assembler, embodiments include a locating or guide ring coaxial with the drive shaft on the motor frame and on the same centerline as the pinion gear. The motor/locator is captured into the motor mounting bracket but has the ability to rotate through arcs, such as arcs of, for example, about 30 degrees. This allows the motor assembly to rotate on the motor mounting bracket and, with the guide ring, capture an extension of the driven gear shaft to set the proper center distance. Rotating the motor back disengages the locator from the driven shaft, and continuing to rotate the motor locks the motor relative to the motor bracket for final assembly. As a result, the number of tolerances is reduced, the motor and bracket can be shipped in a partially assembled state and, during manufacturing, the motor and bracket can be assembled in two steps without the need for an alignment tool/feature.